We studied the apical sodium uptake in a continuous line of epithelial cells derived from toad kidney; this uptake is stimulated by aldosterone and completely inhibited by amiloride the ki of amiloride is 5x10(-7) M and the transporter is suturable with a km approximately 15mm.